Green eyes
by BrownieMonster
Summary: Bella has been a lonely vampire for a few hundred years with no memories of her human life when she comes across three mysterious vampires with green eyes in the forest. What does this say about their eating habits? What will they mean for Bella?
1. Chapter 1

I was running through the forest in blissful silence, well apart from the sounds of the forest but they don't really count. I had let myself go to my senses and was running ridiculously fast for no real reason. As I turned to head down to my river, I caught an unfamiliar scent. I stopped to listen and realised that it was coming straight towards me, I started running again, but this time there was no peace. I heard twigs snapping and then felt the vibrations that they made. I stepped up my pace but fairly soon there was a rustling in the trees ahead of me and a girl stepped out of the trees in front of me.

"Hello, I am Gayel" She was completely breathtaking, at least she would be if I needed to breath anyway. She had thick golden hair and piercing green eyes. She was dressed in a floaty green dress which was covered in layers of chiffon and flowers were weaved through it in parts. Around her head was a band of twisted twine in which small purple flowers were sticking through gaps. She looked like a forest sprite only she smelled like a vampire but with a strong smell of lilacs and honeysuckle.

She then gestured to the trees behind her, from which two figures practically shimmered in to existence. "My siblings"

"I am Alesstra" Spoke one figure; she was practically an exact duplicate of the first only shorter with more pixie like features. Her hair was exactly the same length and colour but twirled up in a bun on the top of her head. Around the bun there was a band of twine but the flowers were white instead. Her dress was a darker green and cut to mid thigh but of the same fabrics with the same flowers. Her eyes were also a bright green but there were slight flecks of red in them. She smelt of pine wood and lily of the valley flowers.

"And I'm Notchimine" The last figure said. He was much taller than both of them and towered over the shortest. His hair was also golden but cropped around his face, arranged messily but not purposefully. Around his wrist he wore a band of twine but instead of flowers there was a strand of green vine twisted in to the twine as well. He was wearing cut off brown trousers with a green vest top. It looked like there were flecks of grass woven through. His eyes were a very dark green, verging on black but seemed to exude wisdom. He smelt strongly of apple blossom and a tree that I couldn't name.

"Hi, I'm Bella" They looked at each other and Alesstra smiled gleefully. I was a little worried by this, to say the least.

"We would like to talk with you; do you think you could come with us please?" I wasn't entirely sure but I kind of get the impression that if I don't they will make me anyway. Besides, I am curious, I don't think I've ever met anyone like them and I for once I don't sense danger from them. In response I nodded and within seconds they had taken off, running through the forest. I had a hard time trying to keep them in eye sight.

Eventually their pace slowed, but not as though they were tired, simply as though we were nearly at the destination and didn't want to hurry things. The trees started to thin out quite quickly and the faint light I had seen for a while was getting brighter. Within moments we stepped out in to a clearing and were greeted by the sight of a small cottage with a thatched roof. It wasn't large or grandiose but still gave a slight impression of wealth. There was ivy climbing over most of the wall space but neatly trimmed around the window pains. The grass around the cottage was filled with wild flowers but the grass itself looked precisely cut, almost like someone had cut it with scissors. There was a little wooden chipped path which led through the garden from the house and down to a pond where two ducks were swimming. It was like a picturesque movie scene; it was a little _too_ perfect.

The three continued straight forwards and rather than opening the door sprung lithely on to the roof and dropped through the chimney. After a seconds hesitation I copied them. Of course, as I was dropping myself down I was reminded of Santa and burst out laughing. As I reached the end of the two storey shoot, it opened out in to a small glass room and the others were exiting through a wooden framed door. I followed as they then walked through a cherry wooden panelled corridor with paler floorboards and rustic low beams and then looked around as a hidden panel opened up to a lounge area.

There were three dark leather couches placed in a square with the wide screen television as the last side. There was a cabinet in the corner on which a multitude of curious green liquids was placed and a huge bookshelf took up most of one wall; a quick glance told me that most of them were in either in Russian or Polish. Two other walls were painted a creamy white and were adorned with many paintings which looked hand painted, mostly of wood scenes. The remaining wall was completely glass and looked out on to the garden and pond. There was no carpet in this room either but the floorboards were pale and glossy, unlike the dark and fading floorboards of the corridor. It was a room that reflected a collision of tastes, none of which were extreme but were definitely distinct.

The three of them sat down and Alesstra motioned for me to copy, I perched lightly on the edge of the remaining sofa, still not entirely comfortable with my surroundings.

"Okay, so what are you, why are your eyes golden?" The guy started, staring at my eyes intently, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Wasn't I the one that was meant to ask them about their eye colour? Surely mine was perfectly natural!

"We've seen those with red eyes that hunt humans, many of which we have destroyed but never before have seen gold, so please, enlighten us" Gayel spoke this time, her gentle tones much more calming than Notchimine's. So, they've seen other vampires too, hardly surprising really, considering how many there are at the moment. I'm not really surprised that they haven't seen another animal hunter because most vampires tend to prefer human blood and don't really care about the cost at all.

"I drink from animals, which is why my eyes are not the same as those who drink from humans but I am still unsure why the colour gold." They nodded there heads and seemed content with my answer so I thought I ought to ask my own question "So, why are your eyes green?"

"Isn't it obvious, we drink from plants" What the hell?!?!

"How do you do that?"

"The same way you do with animals just with plants"

"Okay, but how does it work?"

"Well, considering that plants still need nutrients to survive we wondered whether you could get the nutrients you need from blood from plants. And it turns out that as a vampire you only need certain minerals and such like and the plants provide them just fine for us"

"Wow, I hadn't ever thought of trying something like that"  
"Well, it only works with green plants, like leaves as only the fluid in their leaves has proven to be any good for sustenance, anything else just gets coughed back up" At this Alesstra whacked Gayel round the back of her head and whispered in her ear

"Don't scare of the bloody company with your gruesomeness" Gayel simply smiled innocently at her.

"I'm really interested in your lifestyle, do you think I could stay with you for a while to find out more?"

"Hell yeah!" Alesstra shouted

* * *

**Okay, so this is an idea that i've been discussing with my friends recently and decided I finally wanted to put pen to paper (or fingers to laptop keys but you get the idea), so let me know what you think, I would have put this up earlier but I got stuck babysitting my brothers, anyway, if you think it's a stupid idea then I won't carry on and if you think it's a good idea I will carry on, but either way please review and tell me your opinions**

**Oh and don't worry the Cullens will show up fairly soon, i'm just not sure when yet**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gayel and Notchimine just smiled at me as Alesstra dragged me up from the couch

"I knew it! I knew it! I've already got your bedroom ready, come on, come on!" Gayel rolled her eyes but smiled at me encouragingly; seconds later I was wrenched out of the room and down two flights of stairs that you would never have guessed were there. "Okay, so as I didn't really know you, I didn't know what colours you would like but as you're water I decided to go for blues. Your bathroom is really big, I'm not sure what you needed clothes wise so I got Gayel to get loads of everything" She continued talking like this for goodness knows how long before she actually opened the door. I had tuned out at the word prophecy. What prophecy? Should I be worried? I should have asked her about it when she brought it up but now she's gone on to a different topic.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect, so without further ado, here's your room" She pronounced, turning the ivory doorknob and stepping back to let me in. I gasped. The floor was a slightly off white and the walls had an old fashioned wall paper which was patterned in very slightly greeny golds and whites. In the middle of the room there was a pale pine four poster bed with white and green sheets with a silky green runner both decorated with silver flowers. The same pattern went down the sides of the large feather pillows and there was a cushion in the same fabric as the runner in the middle. There were two huge built in wardrobes with a vanity table in between them. There was a desk next to the bed on which there was a sewing machine and a television set. How does she know I like to sew? Just another question for later I guess. On the far end of the room there was a desk on which a laptop was placed, with a lamp and stacks of paper and pens. There were two bookshelves running along the entirety of one wall, one of which was completely filled with classic books already, the other simply had a few classical music CD's on it. It really seems like they knew exactly what I would like.

"Okay, so the wardrobes are mostly stocked but I think Gayel is going shopping again tomorrow, if you want to go too then she's leaving at four and heading out to an outlet store down in Seattle. She'll probably make you go with her anyway though" I groaned internally at this, urgh, shopping, surely there could be nothing more incessantly boring than pacing round store after store trying on item after item. I normally do all my shopping online: far easier. "So, what do you think?" I smiled at her

"I absolutely love it, are you sure this is for me"

"Of course, I'm so glad you like it!" She squealed and hugged me. "Oh, your bathroom is here" She giggled, skipping two paces and revealed a hidden door which swung open to reveal a beautiful and very very large room.

Down one wall there was water flowing down it in torrents. It was odd but it gave off a sense of calm but also immense power, like it was spiritual. On another dark blue wall there were two sinks built in. The sinks were made of dark marble and had modern silver taps. In the middle of the room there was a large whirlpool bath in dark blue as well. The floor was all white marble which contrasted with the dark walls perfectly. On the last remaining free wall there was an indentation where a cabinet was – presumably holding towels and toiletries. Next to this there were two sinks built in to the wall. At the edge of this wall there was a walk in shower. There was no toilet but then again, why would I need one? There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling which cast odd but beautiful shadows all around the room.

"Wow" I said, unable to come up with a good response, it was stunning.

"I'm glad you like it, okay, so dump your bag and come back upstairs when you're ready, I want to know everything about you!" She skipped out of the room and I shook my head at the retreating figure, she had way too much energy. I walked back out in to my new room and placed my bag on the pointless bed. I took out my notebook and put it on the table and proceeded to unpack my minimal belongings, placing my clothes in the little space left in the wardrobe (not even looking at the clothes in there already), my notebooks on the desk and my I-pod and phone next to them. I would leave the rest till later, it didn't matter. I walked out of the room and then followed the path Alesstra had led last time.

I subconsciously played with the locket around my neck. I didn't know where it had come from, but it was presumably from the human life I couldn't remember as it had been there when I had woken up all alone. On the inside of the heart there was a faded picture of three people that I couldn't make out and a list of names, all of which were illegible. At the bottom of the list were the only intelligible words "We'll Love You Forever Bella Swan" This was the only way I even knew my name.

Eventually I found my way to the lounge where the others were seated and I perched on the edge of a sofa. They all turned to look at me and the girls smiled. Notchimine's expression stayed blank and unreadable.

"So, Bella, tell us everything about yourself" Gayel said, her voice was reassuring and calm. I felt like I could already trust her.

"Okay, where should I start?"

"Where all good stories start, the very beginning"

"Well, I wouldn't say that mine is a very good story"  
"Don't care, tell us anyway" Alesstra interrupted.

"Okay, so my name is Bella Swan and I have very few memories of my human life. I've been a vampire for a few hundred of years but haven't really paid attention to the passing of time so don't actually know exactly how old I am. I woke up all by myself, scared and alone but for some reason I knew that I was a vampire. Despite the call of human blood, the though of drinking it repulsed me despite how much it made my throat burn. I noticed that animal blood smelled similar and tried it; I found that I could survive on that, so that was what I did. It made me feel less like a monster, of which I was thankful. I met a coven when I was a little over a year old and they explained everything to me in full. Thankfully I hadn't broken any rules so everything was okay. I then travelled around by myself for many years, sometimes staying with other covens for short periods of time. I've met the Volturi a few times but I never really like them so stayed by myself. I've held down permanent residences in different towns for the last hundred years of so, getting myself jobs. I even went through high school a few times, that was certainly an interesting experience. I've collected a fair amount of money now and was getting bored of my last town so I had been travelling for a couple of months when you found me. And here I am now" I smiled at them, suddenly feeling self conscious after giving such a long talk on myself.

"Wow, sounds like you had amazing self control as a young vampire, I'm impressed. Alesstra's about five months old to this life and still occasionally tries to rip the head off the odd hiker"

"Hey, it's not my fault that I want to kill them for disturbing our peace" Gayel chuckled at the comment

"Sure Ali, that's why you tried to kill them" They both chuckled at that and Notchimine remained as silent as ever.

"Oh, Bella, you never explained about your power"

"Power?"

* * *

**Okay, so I shouldn't really already be updating this story already when my others are overdue updates but i was writing this in class and it just flowed, so yeah, you get a new chapter :)**

**Please remember to review, reviews make me so happy :D**


End file.
